vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos King (Marvel)
|-|Amatsu-Mikaboshi = |-|Female Guise (1) = |-|Female Guise (2) = |-|Shadow Form = |-|Chaos King = Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B '''| Presumably '''High 1-C Name: Amatsu-Mikaboshi, The Chaos King Orgin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable, as Mikaboshi can appear as whatever it so desires Age: Existed before the Multiverse Classification: Deity, Japanese God of Evil, Primordial being older than the universe, Aspect of Oblivion Power and Abilities: Superhuman strength (At his most powerful, Skyfathers and Galactus were like ants to him), speed, durability, healing, immortality, extremely high command of Japanese dark magic (Even before powering up, was strong enough to defeat Zeus, a Skyfather god). The ability to alter his shape and form, which he uses most often to appear as a female (because he believes this makes him seem weak, and therefore cause enemies to assume he is not a threat), he can reshape his limbs into razor-sharp blades, and assume the form of a fire-breathing serpent, true flight, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, unspecified levels of matter manipulation and image projection. Can create "shadow copies" of himself capable of avoiding detection by high-level dark magical entities. He can control numerous minor demons and animate and manipulate corpses en masse at will. Has the ability to capture and detain souls of recently deceased human beings, though he does not have jurisdiction over all of humanity's deceased and it is not known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to have jurisdiction in the first place (update, he now can control the souls of all dead beings, even gods, as he defeated Death itself), can cross realities, can destroy, control and corrupt minds, reality warping (killed Nightmare, a powerful reality warper, in his own realm), capable of absorbing the powers of beings he defeats (with Nightmare's power he can manipulate dreams and put people into permanent comas), can absorb realms, universes, and anything he destroys, can grant power to other beings, All that he destroys becomes a part of himself. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Even before beginning his ascension to a completely abstract entity, he was capable of easily killing Zeus) | Presumably High Complex Multiverse level (Supposedly destroyed 98.76% of the 616 Marvel multiverse, including higher-dimensional realms, such as that of Nightmare.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Unfathomably faster than Zeus and other Skyfather level beings) | '''Unknown. At least Massively FTL+ '(Crossed the entirety of the Marvel Multiverse, while making constant stops, in an incredibly short period of time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic Class '''| Presumably '''High Complex Multiverse level Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level '''(Treated attacks from Skyfather Hercules, Thor, and Ares like jokes. Was completely unharmed by Zeus' best efforts, even killing him several times just for the sheer joy of it.) | Presumably '''High Complex Multiverse level (Nearly impossible to kill due to abstract nature, Was only defeated via BFR due to the protagonists being ultimately unable to wound him. This includes Hercules, who had become an abstract level entity.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Presumably High Complex Multiversal '''(Even prior to his ascension, Mikaboshi was able to access higher realms of existence) '''Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High, Outsmarted and outmaneuvered nearly every god in the multiverse Weaknesses: None notable Key: Japanese God of Evil/Pre-Chaos War | The Chaos King/Ascended Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: High Priest (To Aru Majutsu No Index) The Saint Seiya gods (Saint Seiya) Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (Mikaboshi (3B) vs Goku SSBX10KK) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Gods Category:Mind Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Japanese Gods